Not Alone Anymore
by DweebessAlert
Summary: Shikamaru wanted to tell Naruto something important after Naruto's encounter with Sasuke just after the invasion of Pain/Pein since Naruto won't tell them what heppened between Sasuke and him. What important thing would Shikamaru tell him?


**Disclaimer:** DweebessAlert does not own Naruto and any other characters. Dweeb is just filling out some time gaps. ^-^

**Not Alone Anymore**

After Naruto's encounter with Sasuke, the Konoha 11 gathered and interrogated Naruto about his meeting with Sasuke. But Naruto refused to tell the whole story instead he told them to stay out of it and he'll fight Sasuke on his own. Telling them that, he walked away leaving the Konoha 11 pissed and confused. They wanted to know more and why he wanted to fight Sasuke alone but none of them can get the information out of Naruto. Though, Shikamaru won't just let this pass. Even though he knew that he won't get much detail about Sasuke, he wanted to tell Naruto something.

After a few hours, Shikamaru found Naruto alone sitting on a bench watching the sun to set. He walked up to him.

"Hey." Shikamaru said with his usual bored tone voice.

"Oh hey there Shikamaru!" Naruto greeted him as usual with a hyper tone and a full smile.

"About Sasuke-" Shikamaru started but being cut off by Naruto, "I already told you, I'm gonna fight him _**alone**_." Standing from the bench and ready to walk away but before he can do that, Shikamaru spoke. "I know, I get it. I'm here to tell you that me and the others won't get in your way _**but**_.." He stopped for a moment to get a reaction from Naruto who's back is facing him.

"_**But**_ what?" Naruto asked in a low voice.

Shikamaru took a deep breath and said "But if things get ugly, don't expect us to just sit around and watch you. It's troublesome but what else can I do? You're part of the Hidden Leaf Village, a comrade, a friend. Leaf shinobis don't abandon each other in the battle field, do they?"

With that said, Naruto slightly turn his head to face Shikamaru sideways. "But I don't want you guys to be involve in this! It's far too dangerous!" He said with a slight trembling in his voice.

Shikamaru sighed. "You don't really get it do you?"

"I don't get what! I'll fight this myself so that no one else would get involved! Looked what happened to Konoha by protecting me! I should be the one protecting Konoha! And now also Tsunade-baa-chan is in a bad state, because of me." Naruto said with full of emotions.

There was a moment of silence between the two shinobis until Shikamaru spoke.

"You think we're fighting _**only**_ for _**your **_sake? To protect _**only**_ _**you**_? Think again, Naruto." He paused for a bit. "Yes, we protect you from the Akatsuki but it's not only for your sake. There's a whole lot more than that. This is also to protect the whole shinobi world, not only Konoha, but the whole world. Hokage-sama didn't do what she did only for you, she risked her life to protect you _**AND**_ the village. Putting every blame and responsibility on your shoulders is just foolish!-" Before he can say another word, Naruto cut him off again.

"**THEN CONSIDER ME AS A FOOL!**" Shouting his lungs out.

Shikamaru only stood there with shock. _'He is truly Konoha's number one most unpredictable knucklehead ninja'_, he thought.

"Ahh troublesome! You just won't get it! I can see you want to protect the village, our comrades. Abiding by the rules is how we, shinobi, lives. And Leaf shinobi protect their comrades, even if it costs their lives. But planning to fight on your own is not gonna solve the problem! We aren't okay with that as your comrades, as your friends! Do you think everyone will be happy if that's how it will be!" Shikamaru paused letting the words sink in Naruto's head.

"_**You**_. You were the one who told me that **'**_**those who break the rules in the ninja world are called scum. But those who don't protect their friends are even worse than scum!**_**'**"

Taken aback, Naruto looked at Shikamaru with shock, their eyes locked at each other. Speechless, Naruto bowed his head, eyes looking at the ground. Then tears trickled down his cheeks. For a moment, Naruto thought of his friends and comrades and imagined their faces in his head. He was taken out from his thoughts when a hand held his. He looked up, eyes widened "Sa-sakura-chan." Sakura was holding his hand, smiling.

"You're not alone anymore, Naruto." She said with a caring tone and looking directly in his eyes. "We're here." Gesturing to the people at her back. There, the Konoha 11, was standing with Shikamaru, smiling at him. "You don't have to fight alone. We'll protect the village, we'll protect each other no matter what."

"Thank you." Naruto said with a smile and teary eyes. "We'll protect the village and each other no matter what!" He said with his usual hyper active personality.

The Konoha 11 stood there, laughing, joking around while watching the sun to set and wait for the stars to come out as if there was a no war ahead of them.

'_Look out Akatsuki! Our generation will bring you down! And Sasuke, I will surely bring you back to Konoha no matter what!' _Naruto said in his head with a smile on his face.


End file.
